Tokyo Revelation
Tokyo Revelation is an anime OVA release based off a manga by the same name. Profile Tokyo Revelation was released on VHS by Sony Music Entertainment in two parts on April 21, 1995 and June 21st 1995. The two episodes received a combined release on DVD on June 15, 2000. It was licensed in the United States by Manga Entertainment and released on DVD in August 27, 2002. Plot The story opens as Akito Kobayashi summons demons onto a plane shortly before it lands in Haneda Airport. While the plane crashes, killing everyone inside, Akito escapes, announcing that those that died were sacrifices to Ose. But the Magnetite he's collected through this is still not enough for him to summon him. The focus then shifts to the protagonist, Kojiro Souma, as he awakens from a strange dream. He hurries to school after checking in on his brother Sanshirou Souma and his dog Patra. On the way to school, he bumps into his friend Yousuke Miura and Yousuke's girlfriend, Saki Yagami. They ask him to join them for the wake for a friend's parents who died in the plane crash. Once they get to school, Akito Kobayashi is introduced as a new transfer student. While he's popular with the girls, his interest is caught by Saki and the fact she possesses overwhelming amounts of magnetite. This attracts Yousuke's ire. Marika Kusaka arrives as a second transfer student, but her interest is in Akito's activities, noting that Saki may likely be his target. In between classes, Kyouko Shibusawa pulls Kojiro aside to give him an aseimi knife she's prepared specifically for him for the events to come. Akito pulls Kojiro aside after classes, hoping the other remembers him. On the roof, they talk about their childhood together and Akito hints at having stronger feelings for Kojiro. He excitedly tells the other he's managed to summon the demons they were unable to in their youth and wants to show him them. Yousuke interrupts them, which draws Akito's irritation. After this, he brings the girls from his class to a special location where he uses the energy from their sexual relations with each other to allow kobolds to possess them. He sends them after Yousuke. Gagyson appears and accuses him of wasting his time with Yousuke, since attacking him may trigger the guardian of the Kanto region Masakado to awaken within Kojiro. After the wake, Yousuke escorts Saki home. On route, they're attacked by the kobold-possessed girls. Marika appears to help fight them back along with Takehiko Kuki. They defeat the kobolds and head back to their home. While walking Patra, Kojiro encounters a Cerberus sent by Gagyson to attack him. Patra dies trying to protect him and Kojiro attempts to fight back with the knife Kyouko gave him. A priest saves him, sealing Cerberus and ordering it to possess Patra's body and protect Kojiro if it wants to live. Kojiro returns home, unsure of what happened. After he comes home, he is disturbed by a scream from Sanshirou as he is sucked into a Demon Summoning Program on his computer. Kojiro and Cerberus both rush in after him. There they encounter Gagyson who intends to drain Kojiro's magnetite through it. As Marika walks Saki to her house, she's attacked by Akito and his kobolds. The kobolds take Saki and he kisses her, allowing a demon parasite to enter her body, sending her back to take care of the priest and Takehiko. When he returns, Gagyson takes Saki and turns on Akito. Gagyson then proceeds to kill Saki and summon Ose. Kyouko, worried for Kojiro's safety, hurries to his side and awakens Masakado within him with her power. She is banished from her order for this. Kojiro, now reawakened as Masakado and accompanied by Cerberus, fights Ose. He appears to be successful, but Ose's regeneration is too powerful for him. Realizing that Kojiro is in danger, Akito sacrifices himself to resurrect Saki as the goddess Konohana Sakuya. With this, Kojiro is able to defeat him. Konohana Sakuya calms the spirit of Masakado and Akito's spirit thanks him one last time for everything he's done. Gallery Trivia *The English dub's script was written by , Baofu's English voice actor. *In the English dub, Ose is called Satan. External links *Anime News Network Category:Animation - !